Wafer handling robots that handle and position a semiconductor wafer are known. A typical wafer handling robot includes an arm having a multi-link mechanism wherein a wafer holder is attached to an end. For example, this type of wafer handling robot is taught in Patent Document 1. The wafer handling robot of Patent Document 1 includes an arm having a mechanism called a frog leg type. The frog leg type is an arm having a closed link mechanism in which four links constitute a rectangle, and in which an arm end (positioned diagonally relative to a base) is moved backward and forward by changing an angle formed by two adjacent links. Further, in this type of arm, the arm end can be moved along an arc by rotating the base of the arm. The “wafer handling robot” will simply be called a “handling robot” hereinafter for the sake of simplicity. Further, the “semiconductor wafer” will simply be called a “wafer”.